Child of a Nation
by brina968
Summary: This is set after Mating Season following Canada and Kumajiro's three kids and their friends. They later go to Hetalia Academy where they learn about being nations from some of the nations. The warnings are smut, cussing, and pure Craziness.
1. List of Characters

This is the new character list of all the Child of a Nation's OCs. I did mixes of each pairing to create each look.

Florence: Daughter of Canada(Matthew) & Human!Kumajiro. She has medium white hair with a curl and violet eyes. She has bear strength and animals love her. Best friends are Nova and Bruce.

Alexander: Older son of Canada & Human!Kumajiro. He has bear ears and brown eyes with short wavy blonde hair. He is quiet but will fight for family if they are in trouble. Best friend is Viktor.

Ash: Youngest son of Canada & Human!Kumajiro. He has bear ears and tail, short white hair, and violet eyes with glasses. He is one year younger than his siblings. He is the peacemaker between his friends. Best friends are Joy and Bram.

Bruce: Oldest son of America(Alfred) & England(Arthur). He has short dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He has England's magic ability. Hangs out with Nova & Florence.

Lewis: Youngest son of America & England. He has short wheat hair, green eyes with glasses, and bushy eyebrows that he always plucks as soon as he was old enough. He prefers to be alone but Anna always tries to hang out with him.

Anna: Daughter of Germany(Ludwig) & N. Italy(Feliciano). She has slicked-back brown hair with blue eyes. She is very serious about everything including her siesta time. Tries to hang out with Lewis because he is always alone.

Joy: Daughter of S. Italy(Lovino) & Spain(Antonio). She has curly brown hair with hazel eyes(I couldn't decide between spain's green eyes or Romano's brown eyes). She has a bad attitude until someone gives her a tomato. Best friends are Ash, who usually gives her tomatoes, and Bram.

Nova: Older son of Prussia(Gilbert) & Human!Fem!Gilbird(Maria). He has short blonde hair with yellow wings and red eyes. He loves to sing to help people feel better. Best friends are Florence and Bruce.

Viktor: Younger son of Prussia & Huma!Fem!Gilbird. He has long white hair with white wings (to match his hair) and golden eyes. He is very cocky and he thinks that he is God's gift to men and women. Best friend is Alexander.

Bram: Son of Romania(Vlad/Vladimir) & Bulgaria(Dmitri). He has short black hair with green eyes. When he was five, he accidently turned himself into a vampire. His eyes can change from green to dark red when he is hungry for blood. Best/only friends are Joy and Ash because everyone is afraid of his vampirism.

* * *

Reasons for some names:

Ash(a type of tall tree) Bruce(Bruce Wayne), Lewis (C. S. Lewis), Joy (Spain would name a kid with a bad attitude that), Nova(A type of bright star) Maria (Name used for Fem!Prussia so I used it for Fem!Gilbird), Viktor (Viktor Frankenstein is a German Book Character), Vlad/Vladimir(common Romania fan names), Dmitri(common Bulgaria Fan name), Bram (Bram Stoker).

* * *

The chapters will go Ash, Alex, Florence's POV in repeating order.


	2. Chapter 1 Ash

Me: this chapter will have some sad and some happy moments in it.

Canada: you are going to be mean to my kids.

Me: To a kid that is not yours. Now say the warnings.

Canada: *sigh* Brina Doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this chapter if you don't like cussing or vampires.

Chapter One

-Ash's POV-

_Age five_

My mom, Matthew decided to take me to visit my Uncle Arthur's house, and when we got there, Uncle Arthur was sleeping on a bed on the porch. He knocked on the door and my cousin Bruce answered the door.

"Why is your father outside?" my mom asked the eight year old.

He looked over and was surprised.

"I guess he was out drinking last night again, why don't you all come inside," we walked in, "DAD! Where did you put the bucket?" he yelled.

My uncle Alfred came out of the kitchen and picked me up in a hug.

"Bruce, it is in the freezer, can you get it?" he asked.

"Uncle, what is he going to do?" I asked as Bruce ran off.

"Just watch."

He sat me down in front of a window that showed the porch as Bruce walked out with the bucket of ice water. He poured the whole bucket on Uncle Arthur, which cause him to jump off the bed and Bruce ran back inside.

"And you get mad at me when I kick Kuma out of the house."

Bruce started to pull me to his room as our parents were talking.

"I only do this when he gets drunk; you kick Kuma out every year for three whole months, and the kids love pouring the ice water on him."

He closed the door before I could hear more.

"Bruce, did you learn any new spells?" I asked excitedly.

He put his hands together and started to mumble. When he opened his hands, black and yellow butterflies came out. I clapped at the trick as one of the butterflies landed on my ear, which caused it to twitch. Bruce put his ear to the door and did thumbs up. We walked down and saw Arthur sitting at the table.

"Hi Uncle Arthur!" I said to him.

"Too loud, my head is killing me," he mumbled.

"Ash, he is dealing with what is called a Hangover," my other cousin, Lewis said, "so he can't handle noise or light right now."

Lewis always teaches me new stuff every time I see him.

"Will I ever get them?" I asked.

"Hopefully, not until you reach at least 30 years old," my mom said as he picked me up.

We heard loud knocking on the door, and Uncle Alfred opened it.

"Alfred, is Arthur home? It's very important," a strawberry blond man said while holding a small bundle.

"Vladimir? What happened?" Arthur asked as he rushed over.

"Bram was playing with one of my magic books," Vlad started to cry, "he accidently turned into a vampire, can you help me?"

"Bruce get my red and yellow book from the room," Bruce ran to get it, "Boys, can you close all the curtains?"

Both me and Lewis got started on the curtains, Vlad set the bundle down as I closed the last curtain. It was a boy that was same age as me, he looked up, and I saw pure red eyes and deep burns.

"My name is Ash, what is your name?" I asked.

He opened his mouth, right when Bruce came down with the book, and I saw the long fangs.

"My name is Bram," we shook hands.

"Bloody hell, I can't find any spells in here," Uncle Arthur said.

I looked over and saw that the book looked funny.

"Uncle Arthur, the book is upside down," I pointed out as I pulled Bram away from the group, "we can play until they find the vam-pie-er thing," I always have trouble with three or more syllables.

I grabbed a pile of blocks and we started to build a tower. We were putting a roof on it when Arthur ran to Bram.

"I couldn't find a cure but I can make it livable by taking away the weakness of garlic and sunlight, and also make it where you will be able to eat more than just blood every day. I also found out how to make it where you can't turn people into vampires." he started to mumble some strange words and Bram started to lightly glow, "Ash, open the curtain for me."

I opened it and nothing happened to Bram, except he winced at the light.

"Now all we need to do is give him a pint of blood about twice a day, and a pair of sunglasses," he said before he fainted.

"MOM! HELP!" we both screamed.

Our moms came running and saw that me and Bram were standing in the light. His mom gave him a strange bag that was filled with red liquid; he started to drink from it and his eyes changed to a green color.

We became close friends because everyone else was too scared to go near him. His mom gave me a cross to protect myself just in case he ever runs out of blood.

_Age 10_

I decided to go stay over my friend Bram's house. I opened the door with my key he gave me when we were nine years old. The house was in complete darkness.

"Bram? Where are you?" I asked as I walked in.

The door closed behind me by itself.

'Maple, he must have ran out of blood because his mom forgot again.' I thought as I pulled out my cross just in case. I jumped when I saw red eyes staring at me, I looked back, and they were gone. I froze when I felt something wet on my neck.

"I'm so hungry, and you smell so good," he said in my ear while he was licking my neck.

I started to pray that his parents were coming home soon. I tapped the cross to his mouth and he jumped back, hissing. He hit my hand, which caused the cross to fly away, and he went for my neck as he pushed me to a wall. He bit me as the door opened to show his parents.

"Shit, I forgot he was coming today," his mom said while he started to suck.

His dad and mom had to work together to get him off me, then his mom shoved a blood bag in his mouth. He sat down and started to drink it as his mom went to me.

"Ash? Did he take too much?" he asked.

"No Vlad, you just need to remember when he will run out next time," I told him before I kicked him the balls.

Both Dmitri and Bram flinched from the hit. I got up and tried to turn my neck.

"Oh maple, my neck is stiffer than a tree," Bram grabbed another bag, "did you have to bite so hard?"

"Sorry, I lost control earlier," he said as his eyes turned back to normal.

"Well, I knew the warnings when we became friends," I turned to Vlad, "please tell me you have some painkillers."

"Yeah, let me go get some," he squeaked out before walking away.

"If you wanted him to remember more, you hit him in the wrong head," Dmitri said then we all started to laugh.

Bram turned to me and smiled.

"So you wanted to play my new WOW(World of Warcraft) set?"

I nodded my head and we ran upstairs.

* * *

Me: I'm sorry, but Romania gets called a vampire so much, I decided that his son becomes one.

Matthew: Why do I kick Kuma out so much?

Me: Because of his mating instincts come every year and I made it where you had trouble with Ash's birth.

Matthew: Why not a condom?

Me: he thinks like a bear during that time, so that would be tricky for him.

Bruce: Why is there a bucket of ice water for my Father?

Me: Because it can be a funny way to wake up an drunk person….it was that or they put his hand in warm water while he's sleeping.

*All laughs at the joke*

Me: Next time it will be Alexander's POV.

All: See you Later!


	3. Chapter 2 Alexander

Prussia: So how did Gilbird become human?

Me: You were looking in Romania's magic book for a way to be more awesome and you used a spell that turned Gilbird to a human girl.

Prussia: So it is my fault.

Me: yes and you have two boys with her. Since you're here, can you say the words for me.

Prussia: Sure let my awesome voice help you. Brina doesn't own Hetalia except the idea of her OC. No warnings for this chapter except for kissing.

Chapter Two

-Alexander's POV-

_Age 11_

"Gilbert, can my son stay over at your house?" My mom asked at the door of his friend's house.

"Sure, how long?" he asked as I went into the house.

"Just until tomorrow, I have to bear hunting," he said which caused my ears to twitch.

He led me to the living room and a lady with yellow feathered wings gave me some juice.

"So where did your mother sent your siblings?" He asked as she sat down.

"He sent my brother to his friend's house, my sister to Japan's house, and this was the only place he could think to keep me safe."

"Why is he going to go bear hunting?"

"My dad snuck in the room while he was kicked out," I said as I took a sip of the juice.

I looked up and saw two boys running down the stairs.

"DAD!MOM! Viktor is picking on me again!" the blonde boy said.

"No, I was trying to teach him how to be awesome like me," the white haired one said.

The lady sighed before hitting Gilbert in the head.

"What?! I didn't do anything Maria."

I was trying to hide my laughter behind the glass of juice. The white haired one turned to me.

"Hey Dad, who's this?" he asked as his wings twitched.

"This is Alexander, my friend's eldest son, he is staying over tonight."

He went over to me and sat next to me.

"So are those real?" he said while pointing at my ears.

"Yeah, I was born with them."

My ears started to twitch as he reached out to touch them.

"Hey Vatti, they're soft like my wings!" Viktor said as he rubbed them.

I started to feel sleepy as he kept on rubbing.

"Viktor, take him to your room before he falls asleep," Gilbert said.

Maria started to giggle as Viktor helped me up.

"Rubbing his ears is like rubbing the base of our wings," she said as we went upstairs, "We'll wake you up for dinner."

Viktor handed me a sleeping bag and I fell asleep as soon as I laid on it.

*A few hours later*

The blonde haired boy woke me up.

"Hey Alex, it's time for dinner and it's wurst with salad."

I slowly stretched as I yawned.

"How long was I out?" I asked as I got up.

"Only a few hours," he opened the door, "Oh, my name is Nova."

We walked down together, and every few seconds his yellow wings twitched. We got down stair and sat down as Maria was handing out the plates of food.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," I said as I grabbed a wurst.

"Don't worry, your mother has always been a good friend of mine, except for the few moments of when I pissed him off," Gilbert said.

"Vatti, you piss everyone off," Viktor said with his mouth semi-full.

He got smacked on the back by his mother's wing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she said before putting more food on my plate.

"Thank you," was all I said before I continued to eat.

As the night progressed, I found out that my family wasn't that strange compared to this.

_Age 14_

Since my mom is a nation, we have to go to a meeting every year with him. All of the nation kids have to be in a meeting room, and we just spend the time talking to each other about our lives. It felt like a daycare. Viktor was known for flirting with everyone as I was just sitting on the corner bench because no one really talked to me.

"Would you like to feel my awesome wings?" I saw him as Joy then she kicked him in the balls.

"This awesomeness will not be stopped by this minor setback!" he chirped out.

I got up and walked to him.

"Here," I helped him up, "Let's sit you down as I get a bag of ice. She is known for kicking hard," I told him as I helped him to the bench I was just sitting on.

The second he sat down, he grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him. I tried to move away from him but he was holding my hand. I did my best to hide my blush because of my crush on him.

"Don't play with me," I told him.

He pulled me up, and he was walking with a limp with me, and went outside the room. He quickly covered me with his white wings as he pulled me to the wall.

"Who says I'm playing?" he said seductively in my ear.

I blushed at the tone and my ears flatten against my head from his breath.

"You always flirt with everyone."

His hands started to move down my sides.

"And you are always so quiet except to me," he said as his hands stopped at my hips, "May I ask why?"

I started to stutter while blushing darker. He did his smirk(AN: Prussia's fangasm smirk) and started to lightly blow on my ear.

"All those people have the same boring quality," he nipped my ear, "they are not you."

I had to hold onto his shoulders so I wouldn't fall.

"I really like you," I quickly said before putting my face in his chest.

He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up. I saw his golden eyes darken right before he leaned towards me.

"Good, I wanted to hear that," he kissed me.

He had to hold me up because my legs got weak during the kiss. He licked my lips and I just barely opened my mouth when we got interrupted.

"Alexander!" "Viktor!" Our parents yelled out.

We jumped apart like kids caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Then I realized where one of his hands was at, so I pulled it out of my pocket.

"So you don't have a matching tail?" he said as I was about to die from embarrassment.

"Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?" his dad asked us.

"I was just teaching him about my awesomeness."

He smacked my ass, which caused me to squeak.

"He is your son alright," my mom said to his dad before sighing.

"What?! I don't say that," he got a bad stare, "except when I was trying to get," darker stare, "pancakes and," pure evil stare, "I'm just going to run away to save my own skin," and he did run away.

"Well, I was coming over here to share some good news with everyone," my mom said as he reached for the door to the meeting room, "so you will hear it first, all of the kids are going to high school starting in three months to learn about being a nation."

* * *

Me: Bam! I created my own version of PruCan!

Canada: What are the other pairings for my kids?

Me: Well, Florence will be with an older nation and you will find out next time, the hint is that she loves animals and he's always surrounded by them. Ash will be with Bram, RomBul's kid, and will have to deal with Romania forgetting to get blood occasionally. Later, I am planning to add a love triangle somewhere with one of them.

Canada:…

Prussia:… May I ask why my son gets hit in the balls?

Me: Because I needed him to be turned down by someone.

Prussia: But, what about his awesomeness?

Me: It came back when Alex helped him.

Prussia: oh. *evil smirk*

Me: Matthew! Make me some awesome pancakes! *Prussia Agrees* *Matthew sighs and starts to work*

ALL: See you all later! Please review!


	4. Chapter 3 Florence

Me: Welcome Back! Hopefully someone was able to guess the nation.

Canada: You are insane.

Me: I ain't denying anything.

Canada: I am just going say the words so I can find out what are you going to do with my little girl. Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like cussing or kissing.

* * *

Chapter Three

-Florence's POV-

_Age 8_

"Daddy! Mommy! Come here!" I called out as I ran into the house while carrying a wounded cat.

They came to me as I laid the cat on the living room table. My mom handed me the first aid kit.

"Where did you find the cat?"

"One of the does took me to the side of the road and there this little boy was."

I grew up with every animal liking me, so I try to help them. As I was wrapping the band aid around the cat, my dad looked at my mom.

"Don't you know that one nation that loves cats? Maybe he can help take care of this little one?" he asked

"Greece? Yeah, I can ask him."

I pulled out some tuna and started to slowly feed the cat as my mom made a call. A few hours later, the cat was sleeping on my dad's chest while he was sleeping and I heard the doorbell. I ran to the door as it opened. The first thing I saw was all the cats covering the man and that he was leaning against the doorframe.

"Heracles(AN:….really! this was the most popular name for Greece)! You made it!" My mom waved his hand in front of the guy, "And you're asleep."

I pulled out a bag of catnip and the cats on him started to go wild. He opened his green eyes and yawned.

"where's the hurt kitty at?"

"Over here sir," I said then I pulled him to the living room.

I carefully picked up the little cat and gave him to Heracles.

"Poor little guy," he scratched behind the ear, "did you do the patchwork, Canadia?"

I saw my mom's eye twitch at the name, so I knew that the man was in trouble.

"No mister, I patched up the poor baby," I told him.

He got down to my level and patted my head.

"You are really good at that," he smiled at me, "now if any animal I know is hurt, I can take them to you."

"That would be cool, mister," I said as I started to smile.

He got up and started to walk to the door, but then he tipped over. My mom walked over and poked him.

"Damn, he fell asleep."

_Age 14_

I was talking to my two friends, Nova and Bruce, at the meeting when Nova started to reach for my curl. I grabbed his wing and pulled hard.

"Don't you dare touch that," I told him as he started to whimper.

"Florence, control yourself before you break him," Bruce said as he touched my arm.

I dropped his wing and started to shake my head.

"Sorry about that, Nova, I almost lost control again."

As I was growing up, I learned that I was born with unstable magic that can cause me to snap easily.

"Don't worry, now I know not to go near that curl," he said as he fixed his feathers.

I saw that nova's started to gaze off so I followed it to see that he was staring at Ash and Bram.

"Dude, you do realize that Ash likes Bram and not you," Bruce pointed out.

He just sighed while still watching them.

"I don't know what he sees in that Vampire. The guy drinks blood, and not always in bags."

Bruce looked at me then shook his head.

"So Florence, how's your relationship doing?" he asked me, "did you tell your parents yet?"

"It's been good, and no I haven't told them yet. If I did, Greece would be full of holes right now."

"It must be hard with overprotective parents."

"I know, all we can do is slip a kiss every once in a while."

"You got to tell them soon."

"I will…in a few years."

Before he could say anything else, Nova butted in.

"Your brother's gone, Florence."

"Which one?"

"Viktor took Alex out of the room."

Both me and Bruce looked around and saw that he was right. We went over to the door and heard them talking behind it.

"All those people have the same boring quality, they are not you," we heard Viktor say.

My jaw dropped when I heard that. I knew my brother liked Viktor but I was surprised that Viktor liked him, because he flirts with everyone.

"Alexander! Victor!" Two people yelled out.

I heard Alex's squeak then someone walking to the door. The three of us backed away as the door opened to show my mom.

"Listen up!" he yelled and no one stopped talking.

I walked up next to him and did a loud roar that caused everyone to pay attention.

"thanks sweetheart," he patted my head then turned to the group, "It has been decided by all of the nations, you are all starting school in three months to learn about how a nation works."

Everyone was surprised at that.

"And eleven nations will be teaching you. There will be four rooms to sleep in and uniforms."

"I am not going to be sleeping in a habitación(room) full of asqueroso(nasty) niños(boys)," Joy said.

"don't worry, the girls are all going to be in one room," he said before walking out.

He came back in, dragging Alex by his ear and Viktor by his wing. He tossed them to the floor.

"I better not hear anything of you two playing hooky."

He then walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Someone got busted," I said as I helped them up.

"Shut up," Alex said.

*After the Meeting*

I ran until I saw Greece walking alone, so I jumped on his back.

"Heracles, They are sending me school," I said as he pulled me into a hug, "now, it will be harder to see you."

He smiled then kissed me.

"We can see each other easier now," I looked at him confused, "I'm going to be one of the teachers there! They needed a nation that knows a lot about animals and they picked me because of all the cats in my country."

I was so happy that I started to kiss him some more, then I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in. Someone coughed and we stopped kissing.

"Florence, your mom is looking for you," Bruce said while leaning against the wall.

I kissed him on the nose and walked away with Bruce. As soon as we were far enough away, I started to jump around.

"Bruce! Heracles is going to be a teacher at school!"

"So, you will be able to see him more."  
I nodded my head.

"I can't wait for school to start!"

"I know!" he smiled at me, "I was told that they are going to a magic class for the kids that have the gift!"

We started to jump around together.

* * *

Canada: Out of all the nations, you picked Greece… I don't know to thank you or try to kill you.

Me: I was thinking Russia but then I knew that everyone would try to kill me for that

Canada: true, so my son Ash has two people after his love?

Me: yep….. and I already picked out the roommate list and teachers list.

Canada: so tell us.

Me: In one room has the three girls, one is **Bruce** and **Viktor**; one will have **Lewis**, **Bram**, and **Alexander**; and the last will have **Ash** and *evil smile* **Nova**.

Canada: why do I feel frozen with fear when I see that smile?

Me: Because I have an evil idea. *Canada starts to pray* See you later readers.


	5. Chapter 4 Ash

Me: Welcome to the first chapter of the school part! In this part, Ash's birthday past before the school started so don't be surprised at his age.

Canada: who are the teachers?

Me**: Greece** is teaching Animals of the world, **Germany & Prussia** are teaching Guns & War/ PE, **Finland** is teaching Holidays, **Netherlands** is teaching *giggle* Flowers of the World, **China** is teaching History, **Austria** is teaching Music, the **Two Italys** are teaching Foods, and **Romania & Norway** are teaching Magic & Myths. **Russia **and **Germany **are the two main guards for the school.

Canada: you have Netherlands teaching Flowers?

Me: It was that or drugs of the world….and I remember some fanfictions talking about his knowledge of the meaning of each tulip color. Say the words.

Canada: Point taken. Brina doesn't own Hetalia and don't read this if you don't like yaoi, gore, or anything sad.

* * *

Chapter Four

-Ash's POV-

_Age 14_

"You take the right bedroom and I'll take the left," Nova told me as we brought the last box into the dorm room.

"Okay," I said as I went into my new room for the next four to six years.

I bent over and started to unpack, and then I heard the door close behind me. I had to hold back the moans as someone nipped my ears and played with my puffball tail.

"I never thought that I could get you like this," someone said as they pulled me up.

I looked down as I felt a tongue on my neck, and I was surprised at who it was.

"Nova?! What are doing?!"

He started to tug hard on my ear and I accidentally let out a moan.

"I'm starting to do something that I have been dying to do for a while."

"Stop ~Ah~ Please," I half-moaned as he lifted my shirt up.

He grabbed my chin and started to kiss all over my throat as his wings covered me. Someone started to knock on the door as he started to unzip my pants.

"Ash? Do you want me to help with unpacking your stuff?" I could hear Bram's voice.

"BRAM! HELP ME!" was all I could say before Nova covered my mouth with a cloth.

The door broke off as I blacked out.

-No One's POV-

Bram was sipping a blood bag when he knocked on Ash's door.

"Ash? Do you want me to help with unpacking your stuff?" he asked.

"BRAM! HELP ME!"

As soon as he heard the name, he dropped the blood and broke down the door. He looked around and saw another closed door, and then he broke it down. Ash's eyes were closed while Nova had him wrapped in his wings. Bram looked down and saw Ash's pants on the ground.

"Nova, put down Ash so I can beat the living shit out of you," he said as his green eyes flashed red.

Nova did a quick kiss on Ash's lips before putting him on the bed. He smiled and red eyes met with greenish-red.

"Darkness can never win against the Light!" he said as he threw a ball of light at Bram.

Bram dodged it and tackled him. Nova pulled out a cross and shoved it over Bram's right eye, which burned the mark on him. Before he had a chance to tear out Nova's throat, wires came out of the wall and pulled them apart.

"What did we say about no fighting?" Prussia said as he walked into the room with Romania and Germany.

"He drugged Ash and was going to rape him!" Bram yelled.

"No, Bram was trying to drink Ash dry so I was trying to protect him!" Nova said.

"Sorry Nova, but we know you're lying," Ludwig said while Nova looked confused, "We found a half-empty blood bag at the door, so Bram isn't hungry enough to drink Ash's blood."

"Mr. Prussia, check his left pocket, I can smell the chemicals all the way over here," Bram told them while he was still tied up.

"Nova, why the fuck do you have chloroform?" he asked as he pulled out the cloth and bottle out.

"He also has rope, serine of an Aphrodisiac, lube, and a vibrator bullet," Romania said as he pulled items out of Nova's bag.

Prussia hit Nova on his head.

"Idiot! Why do you have a rape kit?! Who gave you it?!"

"France gave it to me last time you had bad touch meeting."

"Ludwig, how long does a limb take to heal back?"

"About five to six months," he said.

"Good, take Nova to my dorm while I'll go neuter Francis," Gilbert said with creepy smile.

The two of them left the room with Nova on Ludwig's shoulder.

"Dad? Can you get me down?" Bram asked.

The chains moved away and Bram fell to the floor.

"Please cover Ash up as I look for my smelling salts to wake him up."

*The Next day*

-Back to Ash's POV-

'Man, I still can't that Lewis is my new roommate,' I thought as I grabbed snacks for my mini-party.

I heard yelling from behind my door so I opened it a crack and tossed out a tomato. I counted to ten before opening the door to see Joy eating the tomato and Bram was leaning against the wall.

"Come on in!" I said as I pulled the two of them in.

We all sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe that we were all accepted to the magic class! I knew that I had it because it's what caused my small problem," he pointed to his fangs and the scar on his eye, "but I didn't know that you both had the gift," Bram said.

"That reminds me, Bram did you remember to bring a blood bag?" I asked him.

I knew from his eye twitching that he forgot.

"Don't worry; I have two bags in the fridge for you."

"They better not be near my tomatoes," Joy said as she finished eating, "If they are, toss out every single one of them along with your dead body."

"How is it that your name is Joy and you are so cruel?" Bram asked.

"My dad is missing most of his brain cells," she said as she got up from the couch, "We better get ready; the first magic class is going to start soon."

I quickly ran into my room to get out of my pajamas and to put on my uniform. I noticed that there was a small hole in the pants for me to have my tail stick out, so I wiggled my tail a little bit before walking out. I grabbed a small notebook and we all walked out of the room. I turned around to close the door and someone grabbed my tail, which caused me to blush and jump up.

"Now we get to see this puffball out more often," Bram said before poking it again.

I quickly covered my tail and turned around.

"Please don't grab my tail," I asked while blushing.

"Your tail is just like my mother's rizo (curl)," Joy pointed out as I started to walk ahead of them.

I opened the door to the classroom, then turned around and started to run back to my room because I saw Nova sitting at a desk. I ran all the way to my bedroom and locked the door. While I was freaking out, my nails started to turn into claws. When they were sharp enough, I started to cut up my left arm with many deep cuts. Right when I was about to start on my other arm, the door slammed open and Bram grabbed my arms. I saw that his eyes were greenish-red and that he was crying.

"Ash, please stop it," he said while I was trying to pull away.

"Let me go, Bram."

As I was pulling, the cuts got deeper from the force. He growled and pushed me to the ground, he kept my hands away from me.

"Don't you realize?! I care for you! I don't want to you to hurt yourself!" He was saying while I tried to fight him off.

"Let me go! Let me just die!" I looked him dead in the eyes, "or will you miss your little blood bank too much?"

He slapped me so hard that my head snapped to the side and my glasses flew off, then he started to cry on my chest.

"Don't ever say that, you're my only true friend that was always by my side. I don't want to lose you," he sobbed, "ever."

I slowly started to black out from the blood loss, so I grabbed his shoulder. He looked up and quickly took off his jacket to use to apply pressure on my bleeding arm.

"Stay awake! Please!" he begged before turning towards the open door, "Someone help! Lewis! Mom! Anyone! Help! Ash is losing a lot of blood!" he screamed.

The last thing I saw was his crying face, with his beautiful dark red eyes, my hand reached up to touch his face as I fully blacked out.

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger!

Canada, Romania, Prussia: You're a Asshole!

Me: What? At least I added a small bit of romance in it. *receives glares* I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.

Canada: that was still mean to my youngest son.

Me: I know, I can't have everyone have a happy life in the beginning of the story. *gets flipped off* I will start to be nicer to some of the characters.

Romania: Good.

All: See you later Readers! Please Review! *Waves*


	6. Chapter 5 Alexander

Me: Welcome back! This chapter is Alexander's turn at how the school is for him. *Canada, Romania, and Prussia still glaring at writer* Will someone say the words so you guys will stop glaring at me.

Romania: Brina doesn't own Hetalia or any of the characters.-

Prussia: -Don't read this if you don't like angst or yaoi.-

Canada:-Please read then review!

* * *

Chapter Five

-Alexander's POV-

_Age 15_

I was relaxing on the couch because I was one of the few kids that didn't have any magic gift. Someone started to knock on my door; I opened it and saw that it was Viktor.

"Hey snowflake," I blushed at the nickname, "I was hoping you could keep me company while everyone else is in that magic class," he said as he walked in.

"Well, I was just chilling on the couch until you came along," I said then he lightly pushed me onto the couch.

I lightly tugged on his long braid as he climbed on top of me. He smirked before nipping on my ears, and I started to moan from the pleasure. I reached up and started to pet his wings, he arched his back while moaning. I pulled him into a kiss as he started to unbutton my pants. I opened my mouth when we took off each other's shirts. His tongue entered my mouth as his hand slipped into my underwear.

"Someone help! Lewis! Mom! Anyone! Help! Ash is losing a lot of blood!" I heard Bram scream and I pushed Viktor off me.

I quickly pulled my pants on, and ran to the yelling. Bram was on the ground holding a bloody jacket to Ash's arm.

"Come on, wake up," I saw Bram beg when I ran into the room.

He looked up at me with red eyes and started to cry harder.

"Help me, he's lost a lot of blood."

I went down and started to help put pressure on Ash's arm.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled at him.

"He was going to the magic class then he turned and ran here," he started to cry harder as he attempted to check for a pulse, "when I got here, he already cut up his arm."

I heard Viktor run into the room.

"Viktor, go get help! Hurry!" I said then he ran out.

"I can barely feel his pulse!"

That's when I noticed that the floor was soaked in his blood and that he was barely breathing.

"Shit! We need to heal him fast!" was all I heard before Romania pushed me away.

He lifted up the jacket and I saw how deep the cuts were, I could see the bone in most of the cuts. Vlad put his hands over the arm and said a bunch of words that I didn't understand. The cuts started to glow as they closed up.

"I stopped the bleeding, but he lost most of the blood in his body," he looked up at the two of us, "he's going to be unconscious for a while as his heart beats more blood in his body. Alex, can you carry him to the med room?"

Bram picked up Ash, before I had a chance, and carefully carried him out of the room.

"Or you could carry him, Bram," he said as he turned back to me, "When he wakes up, I will send for you and your sister."

I nodded my head as he walked out. I slowly got up, but when I took my first step, my legs gave out and Viktor caught me. He picked me up as I started to cry.

"I can't believe this is happening to my poor little brother," I sobbed as he carried me to my room, "my sweet hearted brother, what did he ever do to deserve this?"

He sat on the couch and I was on his lap.

"The bigger the struggle, the greater the triumph," he said before he started to rub circles on my back.

I slowly started to fall asleep, from his rubbing, as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed between my ears while his wings wrapped around me.

"Sleep, tomorrow is a new day," he said as I closed my eyes.

-No One's POV-

While Viktor was holding the sleeping Alex, Russia and Germany walked into the room.

"Viktor, you know you can't be in someone else's room past-"

"-Shh, he's asleep and I can't move without waking him," Viktor interrupted Ludwig, "I also have a crazy itch right on the back of my neck that I can't scratch because my arms are stuck."

"Poor boy must be so upset about what happened," Ivan said as he moved Viktor's braid and started to scratch.

"That's the spot," he said before knocking out.

Ludwig pulled out a blanket and covered the two of them as Ivan quickly checked the rooms for anyone hiding in them. When the two of them left the room, Ludwig sighed.

"These children are slowly learning all the problems in life."

"Да(yes), but for them to grow, they need to learn to solve the problems without help,"

"True."

*The next day*

-Back to Alex's POV-

I woke up with the feeling of being wrapped in something soft. I opened my eyes and saw that my head was on Viktor's shoulder with his wings wrapped around me.

"Good morning snowflake," Viktor said when I lifted my head up to look at him.

"Why do always call me that? I should call you that because you're all white."

"I call you that because of that one time when I came over to visit you and you were on the ground covered in falling snow," he did a light kiss on my lips, "and you could just call me your one and only."

I smiled as I lightly pushed on his shoulder, and I forgot that I was wrapped in his wings until we both tipped over off the couch. I don't know how I managed to land under him with my legs wide open on the floor but I started to blush as he started to kiss my neck.

"Help me forget," I said before pulling his head up for a kiss.

"Don't mind if I do," he said then he made quick work of removing both of our pants.

He pulled out a small bottle out of his pocket before tossing the pants away. He started to nip on my ear as he slowly entered one lube-covered finger into me. I gasped from the feeling, and wrapped my hands around his back. He stopped nipping my ears and started to suck on my neck as he pushed two more fingers in.

"Ah~ don't stop!" I moaned out as he rubbed his fingers against my prostate.

He pulled his fingers out and I heard the pop of the lube bottle before he slowly pushed in. My eyes started to slowly tear up from it.

"Shh," he started to kiss away the tears, "just relax and it will hurt less."

I knew that he had a habit of sleeping with human girls but this was a new thing for me. After he was all the way in, he stopped to let me adjust as he played with my nipples. When I got used to the feeling, I rolled my hips to tell him.

"Time to feel my awesomeness," he said then he started to thrust.

"AH~ don't stop!" I moaned out.

My hands started to drag down his back from all the pleasure. He slipped his tongue into my mouth when I arched my back from him hitting my prostate. His hand moved down and started to jerk me off.

"Viktor, I'm going to cum~!"

He started to kiss along my jaw line and slowly got lower.

"Go right ahead, snowflake," at those words, I came with a loud moan.

He came right after me, and arched his back to stretch. I gasped from the view I got, his long white hair was out of the braid and it fell down in beautiful waves, his white wings were stretched out, all of it made him look like an angel that came down from heaven.

"You are truly my angel," I told him as I watched a few drops of sweat move down his chest.

He licked his cum covered hand as he looked down at me.

"Someone likes what they see," he said then flicked my harden cock.

"Kinda hard not to."

He pulled out, leaned down, and kissed the tip as it was dripping with precum.

"What are you doing?!"

"Having something tasty for breakfast," he said before he put my whole cock in his mouth.

I had my fingers tangled in his hair as he started to bob. I started to moan loud and I knew that I was going cum again.

"Viktor, I'm-," He lifted his head up and it got all over his face, "-was going to cum."

He stuck his tongue out and started to try to lick his face. That caused me to start laughing. All of a sudden, someone started to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as he started to lightly suck on my neck.

"It's your sister, class is starting in an hour. So you need to get ready," she said as I started to hit him.

"Stop it! That's my sister at the door!" I whispered to him while trying to hold back my moans.

"Okay, I'll get ready in a few seconds!" I yelled out.

When I heard her footsteps disappear, I started to hit him harder as he started to laugh.

"That's wasn't funny!" I pushed him off me, "Go get ready!"

I tried to get up but a shooting pain caused me to sit back down. He quickly went into my room and grabbed my uniform.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you about the pain," he said as he helped me into my pants.

"I don't care what they will think," I poked him; "You're carrying me to class."

"Fine with me, just help me into my shirt so we can go."

I saw that his shirt and jacket both had two holes for his wings. I carefully slipped them in then I turned him around so I could button it up, while he helped button me up.

"Ready?" he asked as I carefully climbed onto his back.

"Lets get our learn on!" then I kissed his cheek.

* * *

*Matthew currently banging his head on the desk*

Me: See! I made sure that Ash stays alive for the next chapters. *Looks over* If you keep on doing that, you'll become dumber than your brother.

Matthew: *bang* I am *bang* going to *bang* need some *bang* brain bleach *bang* after this *bang*.

Me: The extreme sadness or the smut?

Matthew: *bang bang* You had me read the evilness of what you did to my kids. *bang bang*

Me: oh well. See you later readers!


End file.
